


A Soulless Pacifist

by ImaginedFantasy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Character Death, In case you couldn't tell by the title, Post-Genocide Route, Soulless Pacifist Route, Spoilers, seriously spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginedFantasy/pseuds/ImaginedFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans watches the human on their journey.</p><p>The human acts strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soulless Pacifist

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags this is your last warning.
> 
> SPOILERS BEWARE
> 
> Specifically for a post-genocide pacifist run.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was something off about the human. 

They were a time traveler, of that Sans was sure. Even if he didn't have this pervading sense of deja vu, the human still seemed much too familiar with everything. They turned around before he told them to, they seemed unsurprised about the whoopee cushion in his hand; instead giving him a small unsettling smile, they even went to hide behind the conveniently shaped lamp before he said anything. They solved the puzzles with ease and spared Papyrus when he blocked the way (something he inexplicably felt overwhelming relief about). But Sans couldn't shake the sense of wrongness that chilled him every time he saw that out-of-place creepy smile, the way the human moved like a well versed actor. 

He stood by, worried, when Pap gave the human a tour of their house. He watched the human throughout Waterfall, humming with Shyren and fleeing Undyne, then later burning her house down. The human played along with Alphys and Mettaton, acting extra dramatic and posing to increase the number of viewers. He watched as they went to the true lab, a place of half-remembered faces and time twisted into knots. God, that place gave him the chills. Yet the human strode forward, meeting the Amalgamates head on. Their skin prickled with goosebumps, but they seemed to enjoy it; an even wider grin showing way too many teeth plastered on their face. Weird. 

Finally they came to the Judgement hall. 

Sans took a shortcut to stand before them. The human stopped, expectant. Sans blinked, a wave of fear, no; sheer terror, rushing through him. He shuddered minutely, clenching the fabric in the pockets of his jacket. He spoke, telling the human about the nature of LOVE and EXP. He spoke like he was reciting a speech, the words so familiar he didn't have to think. A good thing, because the sense of wrongness had increased to an overwhelming degree since he came here. 

The human stood there patiently, with a knowing smile. 

What did they know? 

Why couldn't Sans meet their eyes? 

The human brushed past him as soon as he was done. 

He didn't know how long he stood there. 

Long enough for an unfamiliar monster to rush past him, her soul as strong as the Kings. 

Probably the Ex-Queen then. 

Then came Undyne and Alphys. He followed them, and Papyrus came soon after. 

There was a meet-and-greet, which was nice, they all had a few laughs. 

It ended when vines burst from the ground. They all tried to defend the unshaken human, then everything went black. 

Sans wasn't sure exactly what had happened. When he woke up, the barrier was broken and they all ventured to the surface. 

They saw the sun for the first time, breathed in fresh air, met the humans... 

It hadn't lasted long. 

But Sans was not surprised by that. 

He knew now why the human had filled him dread. Why their smile was so creepy. It wasn't even human. This murderous thing could never be called a human. Humans killed with motivation or reasoning, but this creature merely felt glee at destroying everything. 

He had promised it a bad time. 

But was could he do? 

This was the anomaly that had control over the timestream. 

What else could that expression be? 

What if not annoyance and anger at dying multiple times? 

What a hopeless boss fight. 

It was the end for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm always looking for ways to improve future stories, so any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
